finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Shadowbringers Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack
Shadowbringers Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーXIV: 漆黒のヴィランズ オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 11 septembre 2019. Il inclut les musiques de Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, et des diverses mises à jour de Stormblood (Prelude in Violet et A Requiem for Heroes). À l'instar d'autres albums, des morceaux issus des précédentes bande-son sont présents sur le disque. Il s'agit de la première mise à jour principale de Final Fantasy XIV où Nobuo Uematsu n'a pas écrit le thème titre. Pistes #'A Land Long Dead' (死の大地 ～永久焦土 ザ・バーン～) from Stormblood #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Bedlam's Brink' (不穏の淵) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Battle' (戦闘シーン ～次元の狭間オメガ：アルファ編～) from Stormblood #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'eScape' (エスケープ ～次元の狭間オメガ：アルファ編～) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox & Masayoshi Soken #'Everywhere and Nowhere' (何処でもない何処か) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Heartless' (心を持たぬ者 ～次元の狭間オメガ：アルファ編～) from Stormblood #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'From the Heavens' (空より現れし者 ～次元の狭間オメガ：アルファ編～) from Stormblood #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Yoshitaka Suzuki #'A Dream in Flight' (翼に夢を) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masashi Hamauzu #:Tirée de Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. #'Ending' (エンディング) from Stormblood #:Composition originale: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. #'From Mud' (泥中の蓮 ～草木汚染 聖モシャーヌ植物園～) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Sunset' (千年の誰そ彼 ～朱雀征魂戦～) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Sunrise' (千年の暁 ～朱雀征魂戦～) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Natsuko Ishikawa, Tomohiro Kawasaki & Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Yoshino Nanjo & Masayoshi Soken #'Starlight, Starbright' (星芒の歌) from Stormblood #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Starlight, Not Right' (絶望の歌) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chœur: Music Creation #'Doman Distractions' (東方遊戯) from Stormblood #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Gates of Paradise - The Garden of Ru'Hmet' from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Naoshi Mizuta #:Tirée de Final Fantasy XI. #'Onslaught' from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Naoshi Mizuta #:Tirée de Final Fantasy XI. #'Turmoil' from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Naoshi Mizuta #:Tirée de Final Fantasy XI. #'Under The Stars' from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masaharu Iwata #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Pressure (No. 1)' (緊迫1) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Antipyretic' from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'B. E.' (Bloody Excrement) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'A Man Consumed' (異形の者) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tirée de Vagrant Story. #'St. Ajora's Theme' (聖アジョラのテーマ) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Descent' (降臨) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masaharu Iwata #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Ultima's Perfection' (Ultema The Perfect Body!) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masaharu Iwata #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Final Struggle' (ラスト戦闘終了) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masaharu Iwata #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Hall of Worship' (礼拝堂) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Brave Story' (ブレイブストーリー) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Alma's Theme' (アルマのテーマ) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Poachers' Den' (毛皮骨肉商) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masaharu Iwata #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Epilogue' (Epilogue Movie) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Credits' (Staff Credit) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'Intrigue' (謀略) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Tirée de Final Fantasy Tactics. #'From the Dragon's Wake' (雲蒸龍変 ～青龍征魂戦～) from Stormblood #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'A Pall Most Murderous' (黒煙の戦い ～境界戦線 ギムリトダーク～) from Stormblood #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Shadowbringers' #:Thème original: Nobuo Uematsu #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Amanda Achen-Keenan & Jason Charles Miller #'Four-fold Knowing' (四重の見聞を経て) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Dark Which Illuminates the World' (世界を照らす闇 ～クリスタリウム：昼～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #'Unmatching Pieces' (合わないピース) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Rencounter' (対峙) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Such as it Is' (それなりの暮らし) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Pain in Pleasure' (享楽の痛み) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Sands of Amber' (琥珀の砂漠 ～アム・アレーン：昼～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'No Greater Sorrow' (言い尽くせぬ悲哀) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Paradisaical Predicaments' (天上の窮地) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #'The Source' (始まりの湖 ～レイクランド：昼～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #'To Fire and Sword' (炎と剣によりて ～殺戮郷村 ホルミンスター～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Ken Ito #'Insatiable' (貪欲) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Ken Ito #'Unchanging, Everchanging' (不変と変化 ～レイクランド：夜～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Keiko #'On Our Fates Alight' (運命の旅) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Takafumi Imamura #'Knowledge Never Sleeps' (知恵は眠らず ～クリスタリウム：夜～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'High Treason' (大逆) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'Fierce and Free' (残忍と自由 ～イル・メグ：昼～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'A Reason to Live' (生きる理由) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Daiki Ishikawa #'Figments' (虚構 ～水妖幻園 ドォーヌ・メグ～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #'What Angel Wakes Me' (目覚めの御使い ～ティターニア討滅戦～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Paula Kaye Gerhold #'The Faerie Ring' (妖精の輪 ～イル・メグ：夜～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Keiko #'Civilizations' (シヴィライゼーションズ ～ラケティカ大森林：昼～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Unwound' (紐解かれしもの ～古跡探索 キタンナ神影洞～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #'A Hopeless Race' (望みなき競争 ～ラケティカ大森林：夜～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Keiko #'Tomorrow and Tomorrow - Reprise' (反復する明日) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Deep Down' (深き底 ～爽涼離宮 マリカの大井戸～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Takafumi Imamura #'Sands of Blood' (鮮血の砂漠 ～アム・アレーン：夜～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Keiko #'A Better Tomorrow' (より良き明日) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Takafumi Imamura #'Dangerous Words' (危険な言葉) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'In the Belly of the Beast' (獣の腹 ～偽造天界 グルグ火山～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Daiki Ishikawa #'Insanity' (インサニティー ～イノセンス討滅戦～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Masayoshi Soken & Ken Ito #'Tears in the Rain' (雨の中の涙) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Full Fathom Five' (五尋の深み ～テンペスト：浅部～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito #'`Neath Dark Waters' (冥き水底 ～テンペスト：深部～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'More than Truth' (驚嘆の真実) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Mortal Instants' (死の刻 ～終末幻想 アーモロート～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Ken Ito & Daiki Ishikawa #'Who Brings Shadow' (影をもたらす者) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Invincible' (砕けぬ思い) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yoshitaka Suzuki #'Tomorrow and Tomorrow' #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #:Chant: Amanda Achen-Keenan #'The Quick Way' (クイックウェイ ～コルシア島：夜～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Keiko #'A World Divided' (分かたれし世界 ～コルシア島：昼～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'Vamo' alla Flamenco' (Vamo' alla Flamenco ～漆黒～) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Masquerade' (仮面舞踏会 ～ユールモア：夜～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Indulgence' (耽溺 ～ユールモア：昼～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Shadows Withal' (影なき影 ～創造機関 アナイダアカデミア～) #:Composition: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Kenichi Kuroda #'A Long Fall' (ロングフォール ～異界遺構 シルクス・ツイニング～) #:Composition et arrangement: Masayoshi Soken #'The Lute' (ノアのリュート ～漆黒～) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Blue Fields' (Blue Fields ～漆黒～) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Yukiko Takada #'Force Your Way' (Force Your Way ～漆黒～) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Daiki Ishikawa #'Blinding Indigo' (輝ける蒼 ～希望の園エデン：覚醒編～) #:Composition et chant: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Takafumi Imamura #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox #'Landslide' (ランドスライド ～希望の園エデン：覚醒編～) #:Composition et chant: Masayoshi Soken #:Arrangement: Takafumi Imamura #:Paroles: Michael-Christopher Koji Fox Site externe *Site officiel Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XIV